culdecarbonfandomcom-20200213-history
Giegue/Giygas
Giegue (or as they/he prefer to be called, Lord Giygas) is an alien creature from an unknown planet. They are a villain, hailing from the Earthbound series. Giegue is a high-ranking criminal, and a well known public menace. They are possibly tied with MYLANIO for CDC's most dangerous being. Background In-Game Canon Giygas, known as Giegue in EarthBound Beginnings, was an alien raised from infancy by a woman named Maria and her husband George, both of whom were abducted from Earth in the early 1900s. During this time, George studied the alien's PSI powers without their permission, culminating with his sudden return to Earth. The couple raised the infant Giygas as their own son, and he became especially close to Maria. However, due to George's betrayal, when he matured Giygas was tasked by his people to ensure that PSI could not be used against them by humans. Giygas did not want to betray those who raised him, particularly Maria, but was forced to attack Earth regardless to claim this knowledge back. In the end, he was forced to detach himself from Maria and begin preparations for the invasion of Earth. Eighty years later, the invasion begins, and Giygas is confronted by the great-grandson of Maria and George, Ninten, and his companions. Giygas's influence is seen across the land as inanimate objects come to life, animals turn vicious and strange aliens begin to inhabit the earth. During the final confrontation, Giygas, still hurt by the loss of Maria, offers Ninten to come with him back to his home planet. Ninten declines this offer, and Giygas continues to attack. Ninten and his friends quickly prove no match for Giygas; they resort to singing a lullaby once shared between Maria and Giygas, and the comforting memories he had suppressed weaken Giygas. His guilt and love for Maria distresses him and he is forced to surrender and retreat, but not before promising Ninten that he will return. Cul-De-Carbon and Cul De Sac canon Giegue arrived in Cul-De-Sac at an unknown date with an unknown purpose. All that is known about their history is that they enslaved the dimensional town called Corridor, destroying it's entire existence for power. They appeared as a minor villain, committing crimes very rarely, more often threatening the residents. At Cul-De-Carbon, however, they appeared much more aggressive. They began putting an unknown plan into action to enslave this town just as they did in Corridor. Using Newton Pud as a spy for the operation, Giegue sat back and masterminded everything. The only known part of their plan is the fact that all important and powerful figures must be eliminated, to not rival their PSI capabilities. One target of Giegue's plot is Samus Aran. Giegue witnessed Samus killing Sarah G. Wolf, a common resident who seemed innocent. Using the idea they were dishing out justice as a front to their real priorities, Giegue sent Samus into mental disarray, and temporarily incapacitated her. Giegue's informant, Newton, eventually buckled under the stress of his job, and quit, forcing Giegue to move on without him, and target Richard instead. Known Parts of Plans (Incomplete List) * Use Newton to manufacture new wave of Stamen. * Abuse Newton's power. * Make an artificial Giegue with abilities of Giygas (Mecha Giygas) * Enslave most residents of CDC. * Continue their own species' lineage. * Destroy any possible threats. * Learn how to use Popit abilities, and abuse them. * Find a worthy heir and associate. * Ruin Samus and Richard's lives. * Rebuild CDC in their own image. * Mechanize any possible superpowered beings to obey Lord Giygas. * Sell all dangerous relics, such as the Master Crown, or Pure Hearts to unknown businesses. * ?????? * Profit. Targets of Master Plan * MYLANIO * Red * Novida * Newton * Sarah * Richard * Samus * Dimentio * Ness * Ninten * Claus * Meta Knight * Haltmann Works Company * Paintra * Galactic Nova * Travis * Magolor (Crowned State only.) Description Giegue is a pale blue alien in a floating septic tank, bearing a slight resemblance to the Pokemon Mewtwo. They have strong psychic powers, most of which are incomprehensible to the human brain and undocumented by all PSI users. Giegue looks down on most other lifeforms that aren't his species, but does have slight sympathy for children. They also appear to have some sort of a soft spot for the naive, though that's often due to being able to abuse that component of their personality to Giegue's advantage. Major Relationships/Connections Negative: Richard- Giegue sees Richard as all faults of the human race personified, him being obsessive over power, always lusting for others, being way too full of himself, acting on mere whims, being a bad influence on others, the list would go on forever. Giegue wants to see Richard broken to the greatest degree, to absolutely destroy everything he's had and what he stands for. Samus-''' Giegue only sees Samus as an obstacle, and looks at her as purely a fallen hero and a failure of a role model. He believes that everyone upholds her as one of the heralds of better times, when he wishes to exploit and show the world what kind of hero she truly is inside. Magolor- Giegue believes that Magolor is only using the Master Crown as a crutch to help his self esteem, and wishes to truly humiliate him to the ultimate degree through absolutely decimating him in battle. All PSI Users- No matter their background, Giegue swears to attack and take away all PK and PSI powers from those who learnt from the research done by George, Giegue's adoptive father . Neutral: Newton Pud- Giegue has a very hard time keeping his temper around Newton, but they keep calm and sympathetic towards Newton for both knowing about his troubled past and that Newton is the key to the invasion of Cul De Carbon. When Newton quit spying for them, they consoled Newton, without using trickery to manipulate him, showing that Giegue still can be kind to mortals. Antasma- They are fully aware of Antasma's capabilities, but appears to antagonize Antasma just to get the best of him. While they see Antasma as powerful, Giegue is almost certain that he will not interfere in the master plan. However, Giegue is still keeping close watch on him at the same time... Positive: Izuku Deku- Whilst not interacting much with Deku, he does have some sort of a sense of respect for all Dekus who have entered town, especially the version that Richard has guardianship over. That version of Deku in Giegue's eyes is the absolute antithesis to Richard, and makes up for all the failures Richard has. It's highly possible that he's going to employ Deku when he invades. Trivia * Giegue is possibly one of the few characters that is aware of the concepts of multiple worlds. * Newton has been known to call him on occasion "Cat Abomination." * Giegue's gender, while being referred to as male, has never been explicitly stated in either canon. * They have some sort of ties with disappearance of documentation in the Police Station and the Foundation. * Giegue has been commonly insulted by being called a "fetus", a reference to a famous but debunked theory that Giygas was a fetus. Category:Established Characters